Blue Eyed Boy
by bitchboughtmycookie
Summary: Blogan smut, heavy on the Blangst with a dash of Klaine at the end. A fill for flailingfangirl on tumblr. Blaine could feel Logan slipping away from him, and he didn't know how to hold on. He didn't want to be alone again.


A/N. So I have an inability to say no to prompts. And Kara prompted Blogan smut. So here we go.

Blue Eyed Boy

Blaine's relationship with Logan was coming to an end. He knew it. He could feel it.

And he was terrified of being alone again.

That night, Blaine and Logan were lying on Blaine's bed, Blaine curled up on top of him, resting his head against his chest, Logan stroking his fingers through Blaine's curls, now free from gel.

Blaine tilted his head to look up at Logan and whispered "Lo I'm scared." Logan moved to look down into the boy's hazel eyes and replied "Of being alone again. Things feel weird. Between us."

Logan stroked his finger tips over Blaine's cheek gently "Blaine. I'm not going to leave you. And I'm not going to hurt you."

Blaine nodded and nuzzled in to his boyfriend's neck "I love you. Will you let me show you? We haven't….. not since the first time. I want to again."

Logan looked down at him and said "Blaine, you're beautiful. But you're so pure. I don't….. I don't know." Blaine scrambled up on to his knees so he was kneeling beside his boyfriend "But it was so good the first time. I want you to love me again, Logan."

Logan sighed and stroked Blaine's cheek again "You know I love you, Blaine. It's just….. you said it yourself. Things are weird between us right now. This could just mess us up more."

Blaine pressed a soft kiss to Logan's lips "But Logan, I want this. I want you. Please." Logan closed his eyes and took a deep breath "Okay. Okay. I want you too, Blaine. Please don't think I don't. I just don't want to make things worse between us."

Blaine pressed their foreheads together "It'll be okay. It will be." Logan kissed him "It's okay, Blaine. Relax." Blaine nodded and kissed Logan softly, his hands unbuttoning the blonde's shirt. Logan discarded his shirt off the edge of the bed before pushing Blaine's up and off, running his hands over the small boy's sides "You're gorgeous, Blaine."

Blaine flushed red and smiled happily "You're gorgeous too, Logan." Logan rolled Blaine on to his back, sliding his sweat pants down his legs, followed by his underwear. Logan stopped once they were at his ankles, and Blaine kicked them off the bed. Blaine's blush deepened when he saw Logan was just looking at him, eyes running over his body. He squirmed slightly "Logan. You're making me nervous."

Logan reached out, stroking his hand over Blaine's hip lightly "I'm sorry, Blaine. You're stunning." Blaine blushed even deeper "Logan, please. You too. You're embarrassing me." Logan smiled and sat back, slipping off his slacks and his boxers "Better?" Blaine blushed and nodded, averting his eyes. Logan smiled and put his hand on Blaine's cheek "You can look, Blaine." Blaine raised his eyes and his mouth dropped open, his blush deepening even more, running his eyes over Logan's body.

Logan reached out, running a hand down Blaine's chest "Are you sure about this, Blaine?" Blaine nodded "Yes, Logan. I'm sure."

Logan nodded and reached in to Blaine's bedside table, a hand grabbing the lube bottle and one of the condoms he knew were still in there from the last time. Logan leaned down and kissed Blaine, slicking up his fingers as Blaine spread his legs out. Blaine keened loudly against Logan's lips as the blonde boy began tracing a finger tip lightly around Blaine's entrance, pressing his finger against the rim as gently as possible, prompting a whine to fall from Blaine's lips "L-Logan." He gasped out breathlessly.

Logan smiled and swiped his tongue over Blaine's lips, causing Blaine's mouth to part, allowing Logan to slip his tongue in to Blaine's mouth. He pushed the finger in to Blaine slowly, up to the second knuckle, and chuckled as Blaine moaned and arched his back "Is that what you wanted, Blaine?" Blaine whined and tried to push his hips down on to Logan's finger "M-more. Want more."

Logan pushed a second finger in to Blaine, and Blaine hissed slightly at the stretch. When his boyfriend started to pull his fingers out, a look of concern on his face, Blaine reached around and grab his hand "N-no. Don't. It's normal for it to hurt. Don't stop."

Logan hesitated before nodding, sliding his fingers back in to his boyfriend, curving them up and feeling around a little until Blaine cried out, his back arching off the bed. Logan smiled as he watched his boyfriend panting and writhing "I forgot how much you writhe when I do that."

Blaine huffed "Logan, just hurry up already, please. You're teasing." Logan smiled and nudged Blaine's legs further apart, gently stroking his hip as he eased a third finger inside of Blaine. Blaine winced slightly and shifted his hips, but Logan kept stroking his hip gently to relax him. Once Blaine had sunk back down against the mattress Logan whispered "You okay?"

Blaine let out a little whine "Lo, come on. I'm not made of china and I want you so bad, it's starting to hurt." Logan nodded and started to move his fingers in and out of Blaine slowly, the smaller boy letting out little whimpers and moans, his muscles clenching slightly with every drag of Logan's fingers in and out of him.

Logan slowed his fingers to a stop "Are you ready, Blaine?" Blaine nodded quickly "Yes, Lo, I'm ready. I am. I want you." Logan pressed a gentle kiss to Blaine's lips as he eased his fingers out of the curly haired boy "I want you too."

Logan sat back on his knees as he reached for a condom, meeting the eyes of the boy lying below him. Blaine smiled shyly and reached a hand out for the condom Logan was holding "Could I? I want to do it for you." Logan nodded and let Blaine take the condom from his hand, gently ripping open the packet, slowly rolling the condom on to Logan.

Logan picked up the lube and slicked some on to his erection quickly before leaning down and hovering over the smaller boy's body. Blaine lifted his legs, wrapping them around Logan's waist at the same time as his arms wrapped around his neck. Logan pressed a small kiss to Blaine's neck "Are you nervous?"

Blaine nodded once "A little. But I'm with you. And I trust you." Logan felt a pang in his chest at that; he was terrified he would one day hurt this boy. Instead of saying anything, he leant down, pressing a gentle kiss to his boyfriend's lips as he slowly eased his erection in to Blaine.

Blaine whined a little and shifted his hips, squirming slightly below Logan as he tried to adjust to the stretch of his boyfriend pushing deep inside him. Logan stopped when he was fully inside of Blaine, gently stroking his hip again "You doing okay, Blaine?"

Blaine nodded "I'm fine, Logan. I promise. I just want you." Logan nodded and pressed another kiss to Blaine's neck as he started moving his hips slowly. Blaine's arms moved so he was clutching at Logan's biceps, letting out breathless little moans as his boyfriend slowly moved his hips "Logan, f-faster."

Logan kissed Blaine's neck again and started to move his hips at a slightly faster pace, angling Blaine's hips slightly. Blaine cried out loudly, his legs trembling in his pleasure. Logan smiled and whispered "Found it." Blaine huffed again "Lo, don't stop."

Logan started to move his hips once again, pressing deeper and deeper in to Blaine with every thrust, holding on to his hips as he moved. Blaine's thighs trembled more around Logan's waist and he clutched the blonde's arms tighter with his fingers "Yes, Logan, yes, ah!"

Logan was moaning softly as he watched his boyfriend, who had his head tipped back, eyes closed and mouth open slightly as he let out a stream of moans and panting. Logan whispered "You look gorgeous."

Logan couldn't help but smile as a hint of redness crept over his boyfriend's face "Logan, I need more, I need to…." Logan nodded, knowing exactly what his boyfriend wanted. He leaned down, pushing deeper and faster into Blaine, fixing his mouth against Blaine's neck, sucking and biting at the skin as it slowly turned purple under the blonde's lips.

Blaine reached a hand down towards his straining erection, but Logan reached down to stop him "Let me." Blaine nodded, gasping breathlessly, moving his hand to grip the bed sheet tightly.

Blaine let out a loud, keening moan as Logan wrapped a hand around him, gently stroking him as he moved his hips into his prostate. Blaine tried to force out "L-Lo, I'm go-gonna…." Logan nodded and pressed a kiss over the love bite on Blaine's neck "Let go for me, Blaine."

Blaine gasped and shuddered with the effort of holding off his orgasm "A-are you c-close?" Logan nodded "Just let go, Blaine. I want to see you." Logan increased the pace of his movements into the boy beneath him, stroking him firmer as he moved his hips. Blaine outright thrashed on the bed, his legs tightening around Logan's waist and his back arching off the bed, muscles tightening around Logan's throbbing erection as he came over Logan's fist and his own chest.

Logan gently stroked Blaine through his orgasm, kissing over his neck as Blaine came down from his high, sinking back down in to the bed. Blaine forced his eyes open "Logan, you didn't…" He blushed and looked down at where Logan was still inside him.

Logan stroked his hip "Are you sore, or will you be okay for me to stay inside you for a little longer?" Blaine kissed his boyfriend "I'm fine, Logan. I want you to come." Blaine's eyes slipped closed and he held his boyfriend, the two of them kissing gently as Logan thrust in to Blaine slowly, so as not to hurt the smaller boy.

Logan's hips jerked and stuttered; he was so close. With a low groan and a slight clutch of Blaine's hips, Logan reached his orgasm, moving his hips slowly as he came. He kissed Blaine slowly to distract him as he gently slipped out of the other boy's body, but the action still prompted a small wince from Blaine.

Logan sat up and disposed of the condom before getting a tissue and gently cleaning Blaine up. Logan laid back down beside Blaine, the curly haired boy instantly cuddling up into his side. Logan stroked his fingers through Blaine's curls "Are you feeling okay?"

Blaine nodded and pressed a gentle kiss to the blonde's chest "Yes. I told you it would be okay, didn't I?" Logan gave a small smile "Yes, you did. And it will be okay, Blaine." Blaine smiled and nuzzled into Logan's chest "Can we take a nap? I'm sleepy." Logan nodded "Yes."

Blaine snuggled into Logan's chest, his eyes slipping closed "Love you, Lo." Logan kissed his curls "Love you too, Blaine." Blaine smiled; his boyfriend loved him. He would never hurt him, because he loved him. He cuddled up closer to Logan as he drifted off into sleep. Logan stroked his curls until Blaine was snoring quietly against his chest, and only then did Logan fall asleep.

It was exactly one week later that Blaine was lying in the nurse's office, because the boy he loved had hurt him. And Blaine wondered if he would ever trust again.

Little did he know, the light of his life would soon be his.

And Blaine would love him more than anything. That blue eyed boy.

A/N. I'm apparently incapable of writing something that doesn't involve Blangst. This wasn't meant to be angsty. Kind of Klaine-y at the end, which wasn't meant to happen either. But holy crap I love this. I think it's due to my insatiable love of Blangst but I love this. I've said it before and I'll say it again, Blaine Anderson just wants somebody to love him.


End file.
